Loki's Child
by Whodiditandwhy
Summary: Loki is living with the Avengers...When he comes across a little girl with a little magic herself. The two meet and his world may change forever.
1. The Park

**Loki's Child.**

**Well been out for a while. School is a Unicorn these days.**

**Here is me story c; I need a Beta I know I will get one soon. Struggle with me C:**

**~Loki is living with the Avengers…. When a little girl with a little magic herself. Makes him see things differently. ^. ^~**

"I hate it here" Loki thought bitterly.

He kicked a lamp angrily and smirked as it crashed.

"Break something else Diva! I dare you" Tony shouted as he walked in.

Loki glared at him.

"Morning Brother" Thor patted him on his back a little too rough as Loki stumbled.

"Should have let him fall" Clint teased.

"Sorry Brother"

"I am not your brother!" Loki shouted irritated.

Bruce walked in with Natasha.

"A lil early for all this shouting …Don't ya think," He asked

"You need to relax Loki" Natasha grumbled.

"Ooo Lets go to the park," Clint suggested

"The Avengers, especially me at the park" Tony said raising an eyebrow

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Pepper added.

"You all are going to the park!"

"What are we going to do there?" Steve asked

"Other than get our pictures taken" Bruce added

"Go and see" Pepper smirked

An hour later they managed to get Loki into the car they headed off to the park.

Loki glared at everyone that passed. Natasha gave him a smack on the head.

"There are children here don't be an ass"

"I assure you I will be on my best behavior" He smirked

They were quickly surround by fans, screaming and shouting.

Loki slipped out the crowd and sat on a bench.

"Idiots" He scanned the area when his eyes landed on a dark haired child.

She was standing there looking up at the sky, when she was pushed down.

Loki frowned and went over to the children.

"Look Amber the freaks clumsy" Two little girls laughed in unison

The little girl had her eyes shut tightly.

Loki stopped a good distance.

"Pardon me what do you two think you are doing"

The girls looked up screamed and ran off.

He shook his head and looked at the child on the ground

"I assume you are safe for now"

He didn't see anything wrong with her.

"Why would she be considered a freak" He wondered

She looked up at him and he gasp. Her eyes were white as snow and had a small glow about them.

"Thank you" She said shyly

"Of course, what is your name child?"

"They call me Keira"

She was staring at him intensely, and then she smiled.

"You are Loki of Asgard …age twenty-two Brother of Thor thou adopted am I correct?"

He nodded and frowned.

Her eyes turned sad.

"Sorry"

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the Avengers.

" I thought you would behave yourself," Natasha said

Thor frowned "It's unlike you to scared children brother"

Keira hid behind Loki and peeked at the people.

"What child did I scare?" Loki asked raising an eyebrow

"Don't play dumb Katy" Tony said and pointed the Keira "That one"

Loki looked behind him; Keira's eyes were shut tightly again

"I'm not the one who scared her"

Natasha bent down "Hi there I'm Nat, Are you okay?"

She nodded and opened her eyes.

Everyone gasped.

" Holy shit" Tony bust into laughter

Natasha smacked him on the head.

"Language Tony"

Keira giggled "Hello Anthony" "Ms. Natasha, I've never met a Russian before"

Natasha eyed her and once again she lowered her eyes.

"Sorry"

Natasha smiled warmly "It's okay, Oh my that is a pretty jacket" She reached out to touch and but Keira flinched almost violently.

"Where are your parents?" Steve asked

"Dead I believe" She stated her eyes glowing bit.

"You seem unsure" Bruce said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry it's just I haven't seen them in three years."

She moved closer to Loki and hid her face.

A look of disgust came and gone from his face.

"How old are you child?"

" I's eight"

"You have been wondering around for three years? Alone?" Bruce asked

She shrugged.

They looked at each other and nodded

"Would you like to come with us?" Steve asked

Tony frowned " I don't wanna hear one eye's bitchin about bringing home strange little kids"

Natasha smacked him again and Loki glared

"I'm okay here" she pointed to an open hole sewage "I sleep there its quite comfortable really"

"Nonsense" Thor said and picked her up and looked at the others.

Loki frowned at that but followed the others back to the car.


	2. The Attachment

~"Would you like to come with us?" Steve asked

Tony frowned " I don't wanna hear one eye's bitchin about bringing home strange little kids"

Natasha smacked him again and Loki glared

"I'm okay here," she pointed to an open hole sewage spot "I sleep there its quite comfortable really"

"Nonsense" Thor said and picked her up and looked at the others.

Loki frowned at that but followed the others back to the car. ~

"Whoa!"

"I know right" Tony chuckled

She ran around happily, and then she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the door.

"_Sir director Fury insist on entering_"

"No ones home" Tony frowned

The doors opened and Fury stepped inside.

"Pep your fired." Pepper rolled her eyes and greeted Fury.

Keira's eyes glowed and she stared at fury

"What the hell is that?"

Keira yelp and sped over to Loki who glared at Fury.

"It is a child I'm sure even a moron such as yourself would know"

Fury pointed his gun at him and with a sigh the Avengers stepped in front of him.

"Sir, we…well Loki found her alone in the park, she needed someplace to go" Steve said trying to calm everything down

"So your fucking babysitters now?" Fury said

"Oh! So I get pop for cussing but he doesn't" Tony whined looking at Natasha.

She shrugged.

Keira stepped out from behind Loki and offered her hand.

"I'm Keira"

"I'm sure you are, Get rid of it when you can we don't need any more magical aliens around"

Loki glared

Bruce chuckled at that and shook his head.

Fury left and Pepper growled in frustration

"Only him"

She turned to Keira "You are adorable"

"Please come with me and ill show you to a nice room"

Keira looked at Loki "can he come as well…pwease?"

Loki sighed, "You will be safe with her"

Immediately tears came into her eyes.

"Loki you jerk!" Screamed Pepper.

Natasha smacked him on the head.

Bruce, Steve, and Clint chuckled.

"We're gonna go get lunch" the three of them left quickly

Thor frowned and looked at Loki "Brother it wont hurt you to accompany her"

Loki got up and followed Pepper.

She opened a door and walked into a pink and white room.

Loki raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

She blushed " There was a moment when I thought I was pregnant, I was hoping for a girl and had tony add this room"

Keira giggled happily "It's beautiful! Thank you "

Pepper excused herself and Loki turned to leave

"No! Don't leave me" She quickly ran over to him.

Loki rose an eyebrow "You need sleep child"

"Promise you will be here when I wake"

"I promise" He sat in a chair and watched her sleep.

"Loki!" With a sigh and one last look to Keira he went downstairs.

They ate and laughs were shared. The best time Loki has had since he been there.

During one of Tony's jokes a blood-chilling scream was heard. Loki paled.

They all rushed upstairs to find Keira in a corner on the other side of the room shaking horribly, her eyes shut tight.

Natasha and Pepper tried to calm her first "Honey are you okay?"

Pepper reached to touch her, only making her shake much more violently.

"I think we all know who can calm her," Bruce said with a sigh

All eyes turned to Loki.

"No no no I-" Tony pushed him further into the room and shoved everyone else out.

Loki stood there and watched her "I can't believe I'm really about to do this"

"Keira…child you are safe. Look at me" He reached out his hand and gasped. Energy was coming off her, a powerful energy. He gulped and touched her she tensed and Loki went flying back into the bookcase.

Keira opened her eyes, tears flowing "Loki!" she ran over to him

"I-I-I'm s-sorry pwease forgive me!"

He looked at her and went to grab her shoulder she tensed.

"No harm done" He said standing and brushing off

She hugged him and smiled. He frowned and mentally cursed himself.

"No I will not fall for this, this can't be happening"

He pushed her away gently " Are you hungry child?"

She giggled and nodded.

She followed him downstairs and was met by the smiling faces of the others.

Loki sat next to Thor while the girls chatted with Keira.

"How would you like to go shopping tomorrow?" Pepper asked

"Sounds wonderful!"

"Guess who gets to come along. Loki and Tony!" Natasha added.

Loki choked on his drink, after surviving a coughing fit with zero help from Thor he frowned.

"I will not accompany you! That is a girls thing"

"You should feel comfortable then" Clint smirked

"Umm! Tony will not be attending this plan." Tony said coming out form behind the bar.

"We wanna buy her a new wardrobe and you have the money for it."

"Then take my card" They all looked at Loki and laughed.

Loki rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Yay! Shopping trip with Loki" Keira giggled

"Cheers!" Tony said with a smile.

**~Hope you liked it next chap will be all fluffs c; ~ Review Review!**


	3. Shopping trip

~"We wanna buy her a new wardrobe and you have the money for it."

"Then take my card" They all looked at Loki and laughed.

Loki rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Yay! Shopping trip with Loki" Keira giggled

"Cheers!" Tony said with a smile. ~

"Look Loki!" for the hundredth time he looked at what ever excited her.

Natasha and Pepper turned into the Tiny Tots Clothing Store.

Loki sat down on a chair and waited, or so he thought.

Pepper grabbed him and brought him over to a rack.

"Aren't these just cute" She asked shoving a green jumper in his face.

"Ooo Look Pep" Natasha said showing her a white and pink dress.

They giggled and Loki tried to make his escape out the store.

"Loki! Look" He sighed and turned Keira held a necklace with a K on it.

He gave her a small smile "Lovely"

Natasha came over and showed Keira the dress " Lets try it on"

She went to take off her jacket but Keira turned around quickly.

" I can do it" she ran into the changing room.

Loki shared a look with Natasha. She cocked her head and he shrugged.

She came out five minutes later, the jacket over the dress.

She did twirls and smiled.

Natasha and Pepper kept finding new clothes for her to try on.

Loki breathed loudly. "After this we need to find you some new clothes as well Loki" Pepper said looking him up and down.

He glared and Natasha giggled.

Loki went to examine the store, a child about the same age as Keira approached him.

"You are weally pretty miser" She smiled a toothy grin at him.

He looked disgusted "Pretty. The god of mischief reduced to just being pretty" He thought angrily.

Keira skipped over and hugged Loki.

"Is that woo daddy?" The other child asked

"No"

"Well woo are pretty too"

"I know" Keira glared at the girl and Loki looked surprised at her.

The other little girl ran off and Keira looked up at Loki and smiled.

"Come, Loki" He noticed she wore the K necklace.

He followed her and met up with Natasha and Pepper.

" I wasn't lying Loki, your turn" Pepper chuckled

" I assure you my choice of dress is fine. I don't need your advice on how to dress."

Natasha cackled " You sure about that?"

Keira giggled.

They dragged Loki into a Men's clothing store and watched as he sighed but got to work.

He chose many different shades of green sating shirts.

Pepper and Natasha looked at each other and bust into laughter.

"Oh dear, Loki this is worse than I thought" Pepper said picking up one of the more darker shirts.

"I think I's pretty" Keira said sweetly.

"That word" Loki shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"If you two can do better have fun"

Natasha smirked and what seemed like an hour later, they both came back with plenty of clothes for him to try.

He came out with black skinnies and a dark green T-shirt with a small chain hanging from the pants. His face showed disgust or he believed it did.

"Not bad. Arg! No I am Loki get it together."

"I am sure a rat would have picked better clothes," He said looking in the mirror.

There faces showed a look of hurt. Keira looked at him and nodded "Yea, a rat"

"How bout some food?" Pepper said half -hearty

She giggled and grabbed Loki's hand. "Yesss"

Loki ignored the feeling to yank his hand away and smoothly handed her off to Pepper.

Rounding the food court Keira eyes lit up at all the choices.

Loki found a table and placed everything down. "What would you like?" Natasha asked

"I am not hungry," He said placing his head in his hands.

"Pwease eat, sir I'm sure you haven't eaten since yessirday"

His head shot up and he looked at her.

She flinched back into Natasha; Pepper smacked him on the head.

"Touch me again and you wish you hadn't," He said dangerously

"Would you say that around Tony?"

Loki merely stared at her then put his head back in his hands"

"Thought so" she smirked

Natasha chuckled "You are something else Pep." They walked off to order something.

A woman approached the table.

"You are Loki?"

"Depends on who is asking," he stated looking up.

"Your biggest fan!" she squealed and launched herself on him.

Keira watched the scene and narrowed her eyes.

Loki was still trying to figure out what was happing when a bright light flashed in his face. The woman gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Keira eyes glowed brightly and the knifes on the table began to rise.

Loki quickly pushed the woman off of him. " How dare you touch me mortal!"

She chuckled and scurried off. Natasha and Pepper returned, "What was that?"

Loki waved it off.

Loki slumped on the couch and sighed Keira was asleep as well as the others.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"Brother"

Loki turned and raised an eyebrow.

" I thought you were out"

"I was. I need to talk to you about Keira"

Loki sat on the stool and motioned for Thor to sit.

"You have my attention"

" I'm sure as you know she is not normal. She is of the Reptus People."

Loki's eyes widened "I have spent all day with her I-I would have noticed"

"Be careful, brother. She has been hurt. She put all her trust and love in you…She would kill for you."

Loki looked down remembering what happened at the food court.

He nodded.

"Goodnight Brother"

"Goodnight Thor"

_If I separate myself from her-maybe she will attach to someone else._


	4. Problems

~Loki's eyes widened "I have spent all day with her I-I would have noticed"

"Be careful, brother. She has been hurt. She put all her trust and love in you…She would kill for you."

Loki looked down remembering what happened at the food court.

He nodded.

"Goodnight Brother"

"Goodnight Thor"

_If I separate myself from her-maybe she will attach to someone else~_

**I lied bout that last chapter not as fluffy as I hoped Q. Q..Whelp that Loki is having a battle with himself over this girl cx**

Everyone was sitting on the couch.

"What a long week" Tony chuckled

Loki just sighed.

"Maybe you will get the best mommy award" Clint cackled

Loki was about to insult him, when the door burst open and Fury stepped in.

"Hey! I hope you plan on paying for that Cyclops" Tony shouted.

Keira scooted into Loki; who pushed her away gently.

Fury calmly walked over and grabbed Loki and yanked him up.

"If you plan on keeping that arm, you will release me."

Thor grabbed his hammer and looked at Fury.

"Whoa!" Clint moved away from Thor

"Everyone calm down"

"Let him go!" Keira shouted; her eyes glowed brightly.

Loki and Thor's eyes widened.

Fury looked at her and smirked

"Don't be an ass" Tony said scooting by the door

" We need to ask him some questions, explosions has been happing all over town. We suspect he would know something about this."

He turned to leave when Keira screamed. Suddenly a white force came off of her.

Boom!

Everyone was pushed in many different directions. Tony and Pepper out into the hall. Natasha and Clint were pushed into the glass counter.

Thor was keeping Bruce calm.

Fury and Loki were on the floor and Loki rolled away from him and got up. Keira ran to him. Anger was boiling up inside of him.

"The hell! That thing has to go" Fury shouted

Tony; making sure Pepper was okay looked up "We were doing fine until you came up in here army style!"

"There is no way Loki could have anything to do with the explosions!" Natasha screamed helping Clint up.

Bruce was having a little trouble calming down.

"Uh Friends!" Thor took a step back.

Everyone looked at Bruce; who was turning green.

"No!" They all shouted together

Fury growled and left leaving them to handle that.

Keira gripped Loki's shirt.

Loki went upstairs knowing she would follow.

Once away she looked at him and smiled.

"How old do you think I am?"

"Mm you look 20, sir" Keira replied carefully

"Close enough. With that I assure you I am capable of protecting myself"

"I didn't want him to hurt you"

Loki ran his finger through his hair, trying to calm down.

"I can take care of myself child."

"Daddy…." She said hopefully

Loki turned quickly; his anger escaped him.

"I would never be your father! I don't want anything to do with you"

Tears welled up into her eyes. She frowned and her eyes glowed brightly. A shocked looked came on her face and her eyes stopped glowing.

"You don't mean that!"

"Get out! Go!"

Tears flowed down her cheeks; as her eyes became white. She turned to the door.

Loki sighed "Keira" He reached to grab her but instead only grabbed and pulled off her jacket.

Loki's eyes widened. Scars covered her back; burns, marks that were created from a whip. Bite wounds.

"Keira I-."

She grabbed her jacket and ran down the stairs, Loki on her heels.

"Keira" Natasha and Pepper said in unison.

Keira ducked their hands and dove off the balcony; disappearing with a white puff of smoke.

Loki paled and looked at everyone in the room.

Natasha aimed her guns at him; Clint took out an arrow "What. Have. You. Done?"

Thor took a step in between them "Easy, friends"

Loki sighed, "I did not mean. I-I"

Tony and Bruce shared a look and Tony went to get his armor.

Pepper smacked him; Loki glared at her.

"What did you do to her?" She asked coldly.

"Ladies-"

"And Clint" Tony added, from the stairs.

"Calm down, maybe there is a reasonable explanation for this" Steve said eyeing everything closely.

"Yes, Brother please explain"

Loki sat on the couch and rubbed his temples.

"I just want to let her know I didn't need an eight year old defending me…then she called me her father. I didn't mean to snap at her I just could not help it. I reached for her but her jacket it was what I grabbed."

Natasha gaped.

Thor looked at him with concern. "What lies under her jacket?"

"Scars…. something even more than that."

"I do not understand." Thor said frowning

Tony scoffed " Sometimes Pikachu I worry about you."

"Idiots we have to find her" Pepper said; a scowl on her face.

"On it" Tony jetted out the window and Bruce shook his head and took the stairs.

**C: Hehe This story has lost me completely cx Next chappy yay!**


	5. Scars

_He hates me._

Keira ran through the park frustrated.

_He hates me._

She grabbed her hair roughly and fell to her knees. Sobbing silently.

"Why does it cry?"

Her eyes widened. She turned quickly. A man his black eyes blank, emotionless.

"Nyoka w-what erm how did you get here?"

He struck her "Do not worry about that"

She nodded quickly. He looked at her; noticing her jacket he narrowed his eyes.

She screamed as the jacket melted off her back.

He smiled at her displeasure. "Pain makes you stronger"

She began shaking and looked up at him; she shot him back a few feet.

She took off.

_The explosions. I should have known I-. _She ran into him.

" Running from your father. Is that all you have learned in your years here?"

She summoned a dagger and threw it at him. He caught it with ease.

She sighed and closed her eyes; waiting for him to strike.

"Do you see her Brucey?" Tony said flying above.

Bruce sighed, "No I don't Tony"

"Damn well you-." A scream cut him off.

"Scratch that Jolly green giant, suit up" Tony flew off in the direction off the scream.

He hovered over a bit "Found her."

He was about to swoop down when a man appeared before her.

He listened closely and gasped. "Bruce change of plans."

"Why?"

"I believe I am looking at her dead daddy. Go back and tell the others to suit up."

"Gotcha"

Tony frowned._ "Is she fighting her dad? Why"_

"Oh sh-" He swooped down and kicked the man back.

Keira opened her eyes quickly.

Lightning crashed down on Nyoka.

The Avengers attack him at once.

Loki arrived and watched the scene.

Nyoka sent out a dagger, Loki moved just in time.

Keira jumped in front of Nyoka "Stop, Do no hurt him"

Natasha scoffed "You're really protecting him"

"I don't think you have been honest with us Keira" Steve said

Loki walked over slowly.

"I know I was afraid."

Nyoka grabbed her hair. "Weakness is not tolerated" Her turned her around and shined a light on her back.

"Or do you need more reminders"

"Hey ass-hole she is just a kid " Clint shouted

Nyoka looked up "Just a kid. No. She has a purpose unlike you mortals"

Keira made eye contact with Loki.

"Explain yourself Keira," He shouted the venom in his voice made her flinch.

Nyoka lip curled and a small growl escaped his mouth.

"You said your parents were dead"

"Are you really eight or was that one of the many lies you told" Natasha said

Tony laughed, "What if she is like the orphan Ester lets wipe her make up off."

"I am princess Keira of the Reptus, I am eight. I have been sent here to learn the ways of the mortals. Three years I wondered looking for people worth my time. You all were the first nice people I have met." Her eyes glowed.

Nyoka took out a dagger and slashed her back. She closed her eyes.

Clint fired an arrow and Natasha began to fire. Nyoka fired daggers rapidly.

"Stop!" Steve tossed his shield and Nyoka ducked it and stared at him.

"You sent your kid down here alone what if she would have died."

Nyoka growled, "You mortals couldn't really say you enjoyed her. She is weak"

Loki suddenly rushed forward gripping Nyoka and pinning a dagger at his throat.

His voice cold "Leave, if you are truly wise you will not come back"

Loki jumped off him and walked back to Thor.

Nyoka grabbed Keira and threw her up. Tony went after her quickly.

The Hulk rushed Nyoka but her was gone in a puff of smoke.

Keira refused to speak to anyone when they got back.

She sat in her room for hours.

_It's all over. It's done. No, Nyoka wouldn't give up that easy._

A knock made her jump.

Loki stepped in, his eyes soft.

Keira touched her neck.

Loki eyes darted to her neck her K necklace was gone.

"Child, you are safe"

Keira scoffed, "Safe."

"I do not see why you had to lie."

"Building trust is keen."

"We would have trusted you."

"Snakes are beautiful aren't they" Keira smirked.

"Do you wanna know how I got these scars?"

Loki went and sat next to her.

"I would cry a lot, what child doesn't cry when they are scared. Nyoka didn't like that very much. Mother would beg him to leave it be. Silly her.

That was the last I heard of my mother. Nyoka wanted me tough, so every time I cried he took that dagger of his and slashed my back. By the age of five I learned to endure the pain."

Loki watched her carefully but her face bore no expressions.

"My mission was to see if this world was worthy to be kept. I was going to send the report that it should be destroyed when you saved me that day in the park. Do not get me wrong the attachment I had for you was real. The love was real.

She looked up at him "When I called you daddy. You are nice and kind how a parent should be. I'm sorry that I upset you."

Loki stared shocked and without thinking leaned over and hugged her, tightly.

"I let you go once I will not do that again. You will be safe here; I wont let anything happen to you.

"Nyoka won't stopped till he see's all of you dead."

Loki hated how much Nyoka reminded him of Thanos.

"Well Nyoka will have a war to come."

Keira gave a half smile. "Tell the others I'm sorry pwease. I need to rest."

"Of course"

"I need to send Bruce up for your wounds"

Keira chuckled "Pain make one stronger" She laid down and closed her eyes.

Loki stared at her for a bit "Sleep well." He got up and left.

Keira let a tear fall.

_They really care. He really cares. _

A dagger landed on her nightstand with a thud.

She went and looked at it. There was a note attached.

_You win for now. You cannot escape me your disloyalties with have a punishment. Enjoy the time you spend with these mortals. For it will not last._

She burned the paper and tossed the dagger out the window. Keira buried herself deep in her covers.

"Safe."

**Can Keira really be trusted? I'm sure you all will read the Batman sentence in the Jokers voice XD**


	6. Life

~A dagger landed on her nightstand with a thud.

She went and looked at it. There was a note attached.

_You win for now. You cannot escape me your disloyalties with have a punishment. Enjoy the time you spend with these mortals. For it will not last._

She burned the paper and tossed the dagger out the window. Keira buried herself deep in her covers.

~"Safe."

"Please don't kill me."

Loki paused at the door. Keira let a sob escape her.

"Please"

Loki rushed to her side.

"Keira wake up." He touched her gently.

Her eyes shot open. She embraced him.

"_This is the third day she has had these nightmares." _Loki looked at her.

"Are you hungry?" Keira shook her head no.

"You must eat."

"No."

"I will call Stark."

Keira sighed and sat up. She observed him for a bit.

"Do you like him?" she asked innocently.

"What…No" Loki stared at her in shock.

"Okay. Then who do you like?"

At that moment Tony came thru the door.

"The others have gone back to their homes to get everything that they need."

Keira smiled. "So its just us three?"

"Yup"

"Ah…Well Loki likes you." Loki blushed and put his face in his hands.

"Haha who doesn't like me?" Tony said chuckling at Loki's reaction

"I don't, " she said playfully.

Tony went over and picked her up.

"I will be kidnapping your child for a bit." With that he went down stairs.

"_Seems like her spirit is lifting" _

Loki went down stairs.

Keira's giggles could be heard halfway down.

Keira suddenly froze.

Tony and Loki exchanged looks.

Keira whispered something into her hand and tossed it out the window.

"What was that?" Loki asked, stepping closer.

"There is some things you will need to know, but that was not one."

Loki glared at her.

"Hey. Enough of that Snow White."

Loki turned his glare to Tony.

Keira went over and turned on the radio.

_Hey! I just met you_ and this is crazy!

_Here's my number! So call me maybe._

Tony burst out laughing. Keira ran over and grabbed his hand.

"Dance with me " Keira chuckled

Loki was in deep thought.

"Where is Thor?"

"With Jane." Tony sat down on the couch; Keira giggling sat down as well.

"Prob making a little demi god."

Keira looked up at him. "How?"

"Ummm Loki tell her how."

"You will find out when you are older."

Keira frowned " Please tell me"

Tony put his hand on her shoulder. "Okay."

"Well what happens is there is a door. A man and a woman will walk thru that door when they want a baby. They will spend uh maybe 4 minutes in the door and hopefully 9 months later. They can return to that door and pick up their child." Tony grinned at that explanation.

Loki face palmed "Like I said you will learn the truth when you are older."

She nodded.

" Lokiiii why don't you and someone go step thru the magical door."

Tony burst into a laughing fit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

"Goodnight Tony." "Goodnight Loki."

Keira shut her room door softly.

Tony sat at his bar, sipping a drink.

"How about ta drink?" Tony smirked

Loki rolled his eyes. "There is a war coming."

"We will be ready for it. Remember when I gave you that head count?"

Loki nodded. "Well now I can add you."

Loki chuckled. "You know you can adopt her." Loki eyes snapped up.

"What?"

"Keira…Shield would help. I've seen how you look at her Loki. Your protective of her as well."

"You don't know anything."

"Loki she needs you."

"No…She is as suspect as any of us. She does not need me.

"You know Loki she may seem as she can take care of herself, but she is eight."

Loki stood and left, slamming the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

Keira sat awake in her dark room.

She heard the slam and looked at her door. She blinked and her light came on.

She summoned a dagger.

"Show your self."

"Toujours très intelligente princesse."

Keira dropped her dagger. "No"


	7. Kidnapped

**He he... This story is fun. Had a lil fun in the last chapter ^w ^ Whelp fun doesn't belong in this one. Enjoy c:**

~She summoned a dagger.

"Show your self."

"Toujours très intelligente princesse."

Keira dropped her dagger. "No"~

"Miss me?"

Keira sneered "Not in the least."

"Ah…A pity then."

Keira felt herself being lifted. "Put me down."

"Can't do that princess"

Keira screamed, until she took a slap to the face.

"Tony!"

"Please stop all that yelling."

Tony burst into the room and froze.

Keira disappeared in a puff of smoke along with a tall man.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit." Tony paced back in forth.

"Loki's gonna kill me."

Tony dialed the number for the phone he gave Loki.

After what seemed like forever he answered.

"_What Stark!"_

"Keira's been kidnapped."

" _I don't have time for games."_

"No really she has been taken"

"Loki…. Ah damn it."

Tony texted the Avengers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

Loki paced the room.

"She was in your care Stark! Are you so moronic you could not watch her."

"No one told you to leave."

Thor stood and tried to comfort his brother.

Natasha looked like she could kill Tony.

Clint stood on the balcony trying to see if he could find something.

Tony looked at the clock.

"Where's Cap and Bruce?"

"I think we have a bigger problem than two missing adults Stark!"

"Loki please shut the hell up for a sec."

As if on cue Bruce walked in with Steve trailing behind.

"Your lucky I was with him Tony he couldn't get him cell open to read the text."

"If you all are done wasting time I would like to focus on the task at hand."

Clint frowned. "You're not doing anything very productive yourself."

"Even an idiot such as your self, would know better than to speak out of place.

"I'm getting real tired of your shit Loki."

"I am a god I'm more productive than all of you!"

"You could be a fucking bunny rabbit for all I care!"

Steve sighed. "Guys this isn't going to help."

Thor nodded. "I agree. We need to think of a plan."

"Did you see the man Tony?"

"He looked like that from the park but he was taller a lot scarier."

Loki buried his head in his hands, fighting back tears.

_Please be safe._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

Keira shivered on the cold ground.

"Let me out! My family will come from me."

"What family princess?

"_Think Keira think."_

"You should be stressed."

"Why is that?"

"Nyoka sent you out to capture a little girl. You're his top man and your handling his light work."

He stepped closer. Keira's eyes began to glow.

She summoned a dagger and threw it at him. Rushing him at the same time.

He moved and grabbed her leg and tossed her back.

She rushed him again sliding under him and tossing another dagger.

She ran out the door and as fast as she could down the hall.

Nyoka stepped out from behind a corner and tossed something at her.

Keira fell to the ground coughing up blood.

"You have done a lot of running lately."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

Faint voices could be heard.

"Torture her Ratri. Make her beg."

Keira's eyes shot open.

"Ny- Father."

"Enjoying your visit?"

"Three days! You gave me three days!"

Nyoka chuckled and looked at Ratri.

"They will come for you and I hope they kill you."

"We will see." Nyoka walked out.

"Ratri please…"

He smirked and grabbed his spear. Slashing her slowly across the face.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ooo one cut and we have tears you will not make it thru this then."

"_Loki…help me."_

Nyoka laughed when her scream echoed thru the halls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

"_Loki. Please._

Loki's head snapped up.

"Everyone hush."

Natasha scoffed. "How dare you."

"Shut up woman."

"Don't tell her what to do!"

Bruce sighed. "Everyone please hush."

They all stared at him, but went silent.

Loki relaxed. "Where are you!?"

"_My father's castle…_

The realm of the Reptus?"

"_Am not sure please help…_

Loki jumped up I know where she is.

"Had a little Raven moment huh."

Tony face palmed "Clint shut-"

Loki cut him off. "She is in the Reptus realm."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Lets go then."

Thor touched Loki's shoulder. "They will not survive the air is different there.

"I will go alone."

"No way Reindeer Games.

"Brucey an I will create something what is the air like?"

"Acid ripping your throat apart. For those who are not used to such bitter air."

Everyone gaped at him.

"Okay an acid blocker. Lets go Bruce."

Loki flopped down on the couch.

Natasha placed a hand on him.

"We will find her."

Loki nodded and stared out the window.

**^w ^ I love it. Thanks to those still reading my story. *****Gives you some candy***


	8. Loki's rage

**I got more ideas for this story so it will continue. *****Cheers***** XD**

**Had to bump this story up to M. I was getting a little paranoid over it. X.X**

~Loki flopped down on the couch.

Natasha placed a hand on him.

"We will find her."

Loki nodded and stared out the window. ~

"Bruce what you got?"

"Nothing."

"It's been two days! We have to hurry."

"Tony, I'm working hard, I can't think of anything that wont leave one of us vulnerable."

"Lets take a break."

Tony and Bruce went up to see a very frantic Loki.

"Move Thor."

Clint and Natasha both looked ready to fire.

"Brother I can't allow you to go."

"She needs me. I can no longer hear her."

Thor stood his ground.

"It's been two days Thor! Do you have any idea what could happen to her in two days!"

"Brother calm down."

Loki tried to push past him, but he was quickly over powered.

Thor let him up.

Loki turned to Steve. "Let me go. Tell them to let me go."

"If we do that and you're captured then what."

Loki tried once again to push past Thor.

Thor gripped him and sat him on the couch.

Tony stepped up. "Loki Cap's right you can't go alone."

"Why are you two up here?"

"We are having a little trouble."

Loki eyes burned with rage. "With what?"

"We are trying to figure out were to put it, so during battle it won't be damaged."

"Or snatch off." Bruce added

Loki growled and jumped on Tony. Clawing at his face.

"Get him!" Tony screamed blocking his face.

Thor went and picked Loki off Tony.

"Sheesh. C'mon Bruce."

Bruce chuckled back down the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

"Where is that family of yours princess?"

"Stop calling me that."

Ratri slashed her face. She now had a scar going down her other cheek.

"It's because they don't care. You are worthless.

"That's not true."

"Then where are they?"

Keira shut her eyes tight.

"Look at me when I talk to you."

Ratri grabbed her hair and yanked her head back.

He smirked. "Why would anyone like you?"

"You want to talk about weak. You blew off a whole mission for someone who doesn't even care about you."

Keira opened her eyes. Tears threating, "Proves I am really of the Reptus.

Nyoka walked in, anger in his eyes.

"Ill handle this mess Ratri."

He nodded and walked out.

Nyoka grabbed a knife. "First thing first No talking."

He crouched down next to her. "I will be generous and tell you how I will torture you.

"Tongue first, then flesh."

Keira panicked.

"What if I made you an offer?"

"Like?"

"I help you, my services will remain with you."

He chuckled. You belong to me."

"Yes. I am your daughter. You wouldn't want to harm me."

"You know your mother said that same thing."

He grabbed her mouth and began his torture.

Ratri cringed at the sound that was coming from the room.

He had tortured her, a few cuts and some lashes, but this.

He put his head down and walked outside.

He got crowded.

"Ratri news spread, the princess is back?"

He sneered and broke his way thru the crowd.

"_I hope you know what you are doing Nyoka."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

2 more days have passed and Nyoka continued with his torture waiting for her tongue to grow back and cutting it back off till she made no sounds.

Ratri entered the room and gaped at Keira, covered in blood cowering in the corner.

"_What has he done?"_

"Nyoka…Do you think she has had enough?"

"Getting soft Ratri?"

He frowned. "She is but a child"

"If you want to be helpful, stop those fools from coming up here."

Ratri looked at Keira.

Nyoka scoffed. "She can't hear us."

He nodded and disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

"Loki calm down!"

Glass shattered and everyone ducked for cover.

"Bruce suit up and stop him."

Loki was on a rampage destroying everything in sight.

"We all know why he is upset."

Tony hopped up "Loki we have finished our little project."

"You fucking psycho!" Natasha covered Clint's mouth.

Loki turned. "Let me see."

They all rushed downstairs and froze. Everything was destroyed

Ratri stepped out.

Natasha puled out her pistols and aimed.

Loki stepped closer but Ratri put his hands up.

"Let me explain."

"Uhh you can explain why you stole a child!" Tony ready to suit up stepped forward.

"I am Ratri of the Reptus. I am following orders."

Steve making his way to the front spoke up.

"What orders?"

"To keep you from reaching your…child."

Loki grabbed a piece of glass. Thor put a hand on his shoulder.

Ratri eyed Loki for a sec. "But I want to help you…"

"Why?"

"Nyoka is out of control. I'm all for madness but this is crazy."

He held out his and tiny chips formed. "This will help you breath when you arrive."

Natasha was searching for a gleam in his eye and found nothing.

"Now why would you do that when you could have just brought Keira here."

"I look forward to fighting him." His eyes glued on Loki.

"Trust I am helping you now, but do not look for such kindness from me when we battle."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "How is she?"

Ratri sighed. "All I will say is make it fast." With that he left.

"Can we trust him?" Clint looked around at everyone.

Loki looked at his hand that now held the chips.

"Suit up. We leave very soon.

Everyone nodded.

**Poor Keira. *****Hands you a tissue***** Sad chappy indeed. **

**^. ^ Am sorry.**


	9. Princess

**I'm trying to update every other day now. School is getting to me. **

**Enjoy. Enjoy ^^**

"Now how are we getting there Loki"

"Loki will it be a safe"

"Damn it Loki say something! Clint shouted

Loki growled and everyone hushed.

"Link your hands."

When no one moved he growled again and grabbed Thor's hand.

Everyone followed him.

He closed his eyes and relaxed. "Might be a slight pinch."

Clint glared at him.

Everything began to blur and with a whip like sound they were gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

Ratri entered Nyoka's office. "Sir, When I got there they were already gone.

Nyoka hissed at him and Ratri took a step back.

"How is the girl?"

Nyoka stood and walked over to him. Summoning a dagger he held it up to Ratris's throat.

Nyoka smirked and dropped the dagger.

"Get out."

Ratri rolled his eyes and walked out.

He walked to where he last seen the girl.

"Keira…" No reply came so he walked in.

Keira sat in the same corner looking up.

He crouched down next to her and brushed a strand of hair out her face.

Her eyes locked on him.

"Stand up princess."

He was surprised at how quickly she obeyed

"Are you well?"

She stared at him, her face blank

"Keira answer me." He was getting upset.

She looked down and he growled.

He stood and left the room.

Storming down the hall he heard an explosion.

He ran into Nyoka's office. "I think we have company."

Nyoka grinned "Fun."

Nyoka with Ratri on his heels went thru the doors.

"Welcome. I could have done without the explosions though."

Natasha and Clint were hiding on a higher building, waiting for the right moment to go inside the palace.

Nyoka took a step up and smirked.

"Don't move pixie!"

Loki walked up on him, stopping a few feet away. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

Ratri went beside Nyoka. " Be careful they are skilled Nyoka."

He growled, "Know your place."

"I am merely asking who he is looking for."

"Don't play talk that bullshit!" Tony said. "I don't like when people take my stuff."

Nyoka grinned and bowed. "No need for secrets." He turned and pointed to where Clint and Natasha were hiding.

"You all can go and explore."

Ratri frowned. "_What is he doing?"_

They jumped off the building and looked at Loki.

"You trust them Loki?" Steve asked.

He began walking, so with a sigh they followed.

Nyoka look at Ratri and nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

Keira looked around and smiled. She walked out the room and strolled down the hall.

She looked at everything she passed the paintings, the carvings in the stone.

"Oh how I've missed it here." She thought. While staring at a carving she heard an explosion.

She began to walk towards it. "Princess!"

She turned and saw her servant.

"Please go up to your room princess it's not safe.

She walked up to her room. She could faintly hear her father's voice.

"_You all can go and explore."_

"_You trust him Loki?"_

"Loki… Where have I heard that name before?" she wondered.

She jumped when Nyoka appeared in her room, and then grinned.

She ran up and hugged him. "Father!" He placed a hand on her back.

"There are people wandering around the palace. If you come in contact with them, do not speak.

She nodded. Nyoka left her room.

Keira looked up at her ceiling; a huge picture of her and her mother was there.

"I am princess Keira." She frowned "I love it here."

She flopped down on her bed and sighed. " But why does it feel like something is missing?"

**I don't know where I'm going with this but I love it xD.**


End file.
